ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Spoiler
Ultraman Spoiler is a Parody Ultra and the protagonist of Parody Hero Taisen. Name Ultraman Spoiler's name is a reference to the character he is based on/ a parody of, Ultra Hero Tysen. History Ultraman Spoiler was an Ultra from ancient times who had battled the forces of evil for millennia. Through some unknown means, he was defeated, but managed to reincarnate through a human named John Smith, loosing his memories and remaining dormant within Smith until the time was right. Spoiler also became a legend among the Parody Ultras, being the fabled "Protagonist" destined to defeat the darkness. This section will be updated once Parody Hero Taisen is completed. Forms - Parody Fusion Riser forms= Due to being unable to access his original form, Spoiler is granted the Parody Fusion Riser by the Parody Ultras, which he uses to transform into new forms. - Nerfium Brave= Nerfium Brave A "meh" form which uses the assets of Ultraman Old Mebius and Ultraman Nerf. Now seldom used. Abilities *Nerfium Burst : A release of flaming energy performed in a similar manner to that of the Mebium Burst. It is however less powerful. Nerfed Medium Shoot: The Mebium Shoot but less powerful *Pew Pew Beam. This form can fire Nerf's Pew Pew Beam from the crystal on Spoiler's forehead. It is more powerful than the original and yellow/gold in hue. Reasons I ran out of ideas for these almost immediately. - Average Pew= Average Pew Another meh form which uses assets of Ultraman Average and Ultraman Pew. Abilities *Beam Spamming. This form can beam spam and fire projectiles in rapid succession *Speed. For whatever reason, Spoiler becomes faster in this form - Buff Greed= Buff Greed Spoiler's strength based form which uses assets of Outerman and Ultraman Tsupro. Abilities *Strength *All of Lightning Attacker's abilities which Tsupro probably already has. *Ginga Thunderbolt *Ginga Cross Shoot *Ginga Especially *Xanadium Ray *Attacker X *X Cross Chop (Ｘクロスチョップ Ekkusu Kurosu Choppu?): Should the players choose to scan Ultraman X's card number 5-004 or 6-045, Orb can utilize X's chop attack. Reasons Visually an Acro Smasher ripoff - Emerium Protecter= Emerium Protector A more powerful form of Spoiler, which uses assets of Ultraman Zero Alter and Ultraman Protego. Abilities *Wide Paroking Shoot: This form's L-style beam finisher. *Mega Slicer Cross: A barrage of cross-shaped slicers fired from Spoiler's hand. *Mega Electric Horn: Spoiler fires a surge of electrcity out of his Ultra Horns. *Protector Barrier: Emerium Protector's barrier technique. *Mega Bomber Punch: A powerful punch attack. *Mega Bomber Kick: A powerful kick attack. *Healing Powers *Teleportation Reasons *Wanted a Magnificent ripoff *Protego is the closest thing to Father of Ultra Parody-wise - Specium Shine= Specium Shine Spoiler's OP-based form which uses assets of Shining Shining Zero and Ultraman Ultra* Abilities *Specium Star Drive: Spoiler lifts his right hand similar to Shining Shining Zero's Shining Sining Star Drive, changing the surroundings into an negative color and stops time. Then he performs the + style beam similar to Ultraman's Specium Ray. It is incredibly powerful and about on part with SSZ's Shinium Ray. *This form retains almost all of Shining Shining Zero's abilities, aside from the really OP stuff, and all of these attacks are almost as powerful. However, this form lacks a counterpart of the Shining Calibur. - Emerium Slugger Alter= Emerium Slugger Alter Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman Zero Alter and Ultraman Seven. Abilities *Spoiler Slugger Shots: Since the Spoiler Sluggers are non-removable, a pair of energy copies of Spoiler Sluggers are summoned in it's place. *Eye Slugger: Spoiler obtains an exact copy of Deven's Eye Slugger and can use it in the same ways; as a cutting projectile or a melee weapon. Presumably his Zero Alter component is what allows him to remove the slugger *Wide Slugger Shot: Spoiler fires a powerful yellow beam. There is also an empowered variant. *Triple Emerium Ray: Spoiler fires a stronger version of the Emerium Ray from his forehead. Instead of causing an explosion, this beam seems to cut through its target. *Hyper Ultra Knock Tactic: Spoiler fires all three of his Sluggers at his target, they surround his target while slashing at them. It is performed in a similar manner to that of Seven's Ultra Knock Tactics. - Neo Xenonium Knight= Neo Xenonium Knight Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman Neo Xenon and Hunter Knight Neo Tsurugi. Abilities * Neo Xenonium Knight Shoot. A very powerful beam fired in the same position as Hikari's beam *Neo Xenium Knight Blade. An empowered Knight Blade *Armor. This form is very durable *Dimensional Travel *Limited Omnipotence. Although this form is nowhere near as powerful as Neo Xenon, it still retains some of his omnipotence *Teleportation *Advanced Telepathy *Advanced Telekinesis Reasons *Wanted to bring back Xenon Breaster Knight lel *Oh look Neo Tsurugi finally did something useful. - Fan Submitted Forms= - }} }} }} Rules for Forms * Make it like the ones on the page. List all the things pls. * Since these are Parody Ultras, permissions are not a problem as long as the creator of the Parody or Parodies you are using are ok with it. Trivia * This page was made before the Taisen's completion. * Ultraman Spoiler is somewhat a parody of Ultra Hero Tysen, but is mostly a parody of Orb/Geed style Ultras. Credits A shoutout to the creators of the Parodies used for his Fusion Rise forms. * Gren * Crazybeard * Zenon Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parodies of Parodies Category:Parodyception Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Fan Submissons